


Puring the Lustful Energies

by WestOrEast



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, Futa, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After Ranma-chan gets hit by a youma's arousal beam, the Inner Senshi quickly come to take care of her. And the only way to get all that nasty energy out of her is through some repeated, hands-on intervention.





	Puring the Lustful Energies

  
Ranma-chan had no idea what was going on. She had popped over to another district to pick up a gift without her lovers and rivals fighting over who she was going to give it to (her mother, in fact). She hadn’t so much as hopped off the train roof when things started going crazy.  
  
A bright pink beam, made out of cartoon hearts, had shot over her, leaving behind a smell of clean linen. That had been all the impetus Ranma-chan had needed to get off the train and see what was going on. She had rolled off the train and stood up, just in time to see a green boot come flying towards her face.  
  
That had stunned her long enough for even more of the fight to wash over her (or, more accurately, trample over her). Ranma-chan had dazedly sat up, rubbing the boot mark on her face, just long enough to get knocked back down by a blur of white and blue.  
  
The third time that happened (this time a blur of white and red), Ranma-chan decided she’d have better luck just crawling away. And then something had hit her on the ass. Ranma-chan was used to getting a kick to the ass (usually when her father decided she had slept long enough) but this was a _lot_ different than normal.  
  
This time, the heat, instead of being the dull ache of pain, was a hot, sharp lance that shot straight up her spine into her brain. Ranma-chan had collapsed, strength giving out as her whole body shook, feeling the rush of what was a more overwhelming pleasure than anything else she had ever felt. She had stayed there, trying to coordinate her arms enough to touch her crotch, where all the feelings seemed to be springing from.  
  
Ranma-chan hadn’t managed it by the time she heard the cry of ‘Moon Something Something’. Her fingers were only just lightly pressing against her black pants when several shadows fell over her. Looking up into the noontime sun, the redhead could make out several figures, all of them black against the sun.  
  
“Ah, did someone get hit again?”  
  
“Hey, at least it’s not Naru this time.”  
  
“Yeah, that is weird. But at least she’s a cutie!”  
  
“Sailor Moon!”  
  
“Ah, I was just kidding. Don’t be so mean! But we should probably take her back to the shrine, shouldn’t we?”  
  
Ranma-chan barely paid attention to the voices. They weren’t helping her fill the aching need between her legs, so they didn’t much matter. She got more excited when several strong pairs of hands reached down to pick her up and throw her over someone’s shoulder. But when they didn’t grope or anything, she lost interest, and started trying to touch herself again.  
  
Unfortunately, Ranma-chan wasn’t in a very good position to masturbate. She was jostled around as the group surrounding her jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Her breasts were pressed against the back of the tall girl carrying her and her hips were bouncing around too much for her to sneak a hand in between her front and the girl’s shoulder.  
  
It wouldn’t be so bad if the girl would just reach up and grab Ranma-chan’s rear. After all, it was _right there_ , in the prefect spot for a good old grab and grope. And for the first time, Ranma-chan was actually interested in getting groped, instead of giving a swift punch to whatever pervert had grabbed her. Or, if her ass wasn’t getting grabbed, at least she could not get hit in the face with the girl’s brown ponytail.  
  
Finally, after an eternity of feeling her lust build and build without being able to do anything about it, they came to a half. Ranma-chan was lowered down to the floor. She wanted to just throw herself down and start masturbating, but she knew she shouldn’t. For one, there was the question of who these girls were, no that she had the chance to actually look at them.  
  
Ranma-chan was in the middle of a circle of six other girls. They were all dressed in the variants of the same uniform. They were all looking down at her, with a light in their eyes that was still only a pale reflection of the lust Ranma-chan was feeling. Even the tiny pink one was undressing Ranma-chan with her eyes.  
  
“Um, hi?” Ranma-chan asked, glancing from face to face. One of the blondes, the one with the long tails of hair answered him.  
  
“Hello! We’re the Sailor Senshi, and we rescued you.” The dark-haired girl in red right next to her elbowed her. “Oh, right! I should explain.”  
  
“Since you were hit with the youma’s lust beam, we brought you back here to purify you.”  
  
Ranma-chan nodded. She had been hit with a lot more than that, but something called a youma sounded bad. And a shrine was the logical place to help purify someone at. Everything made sense, but she wished they’d stop talking so she could masturbate or something. She was getting _really_ wet down there, and her silk shirt was becoming a wonderful torture, rubbing against her stiff nipples.  
  
The blue girl spoke up, her eyes briefly running up and down Ranma-chan’s body.  
  
“And there’s only one way to purify you, I’m afraid.” Her tone was soft, but unapologetic.  
  
Ranma-chan opened her mouth to ask what that way was. Then her mouth just hung open. In a coordinated movement, all six of them tore off their skirts, revealing- Oh. Oh god. Ranma-chan somehow got even wetter than before, looking at all those wonderful dicks surrounding her. They were already so hard and big and stiff, her mouth watered as she looked at them. She needed them, needed them right now.  
  
Ranma-chan really wasn’t sure where she was, beyond some shrine. But the location didn’t matter as much as what she had just seen. Ranma-chan wasn’t really sure who these girls were. But their identities didn’t matter as much as what they had. It was like all the confusion and uncertainty that had been building up ever since she got hit utterly vanished. Instead, it was replaced with the absolute certainty that she needed the thick cocks on display.  
  
Ranma-chan unconsciously licked her lips and reached out, her hands already needing to be wrapped around a pair of stiff dicks. Nobody stopped her as she grabbed the cocks of the blue-haired and dressed girl, and the green girl who had carried her to her. Ranma-chan held her breath as her fingers closed around them.  
  
“Ha ha ha!” The other blonde girl, the one who wasn’t the leader, laughed. “Why do they always go for you two for handjobs?”  
  
“Who knows?” the green-clad one, who was the tallest woman Ranma-chan had ever seen, said. “But didn’t Naru give you a double-hander last week, Sailor Venus?”  
  
“Eh,” the first girl, Sailor Venus, apparently, said, shrugging her shoulders. “But three times before that, she jacked off you two. And so did those victims of the week for the past month.”  
  
Ranma-chan was barely listening. Her focus was on the cocks she was stroking. They felt so right in her hands, like they had been made to wrap themselves around hard rods. She wondered what they tasted like.  
  
“By the way,” the dark-haired girl said. “I know you aren’t listening to me, but I’m Sailor Mars. This is Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Chibi-Moon. We’re the Sailor Senshi, guardians on love and justice.”  
  
She was almost right. Ranma-chan was barely listening. She couldn’t think of a reason to pay attention to anything besides the dicks in her hands. Or, later, the rest of the dicks surrounding her. She needed all of them, she could tell already. There would be no other way to extinguish the fire burning inside her.  
  
“Be sure to remember my name, sugar,” Sailor… Venus, right, Sailor Venus said. “You’ll need to know what to moan when you’re around my dick.”  
  
“Come on, Sailor Venus,” Sailor Moon said, rolling her eyes. “There’s no way a cutie with a cute mouth like that is ever going to have enough time between blowjobs to say _anybody’s_ name.”  
  
Ranma-chan shivered as she overheard them. A blowjob? Her giving them out? Her wrapping her lips around a big, stiff dick, and going up and down, up and down until they filled her mouth with their hot seed? Oh god, oh god that sounded so hot. She needed to do that, needed it right now.  
  
“Please!” She asked, almost begged. “Please, I’ll do that. I’ll give you blowjobs if you want. Just please give me something to suck on!”  
  
In her lust addled state, Ranma-chan wasn’t aware that she was offering the same thing in payment as what she wanted. None of the Sailor Senshi were inclined to quibble over details like that, though. A quick round of rock, paper, scissors decided who would be the first one blown by Ranma-chan.  
  
The smallest of them stepped forward. She was so tiny, even in her pink boots, that Ranma-chan had to lower her head to get on the same level as her dick. And it wasn’t as if Ranma-chan was a tall woman. The pink Sailor, Sailor Chibi-Moon (by far the easiest name to remember) had a dick that was all out of proportion to her size. She was almost as thick as the rest of her friends. Ranma-chan wondered what kind of monster she would have when she grew up. The ladies would be running, either away or toward her, without a doubt.  
  
And while Ranma-chan would be interested in having another meet-up with the kid in a decade, for now, just her preteen cock was more than enough. Ranma-chan slowly slid down the length; not a blowjob just yet, but kissing and licking every square centimeter of it. And in the process, Ranma-chan made a wonderful discovery. Cock tasted great. Ranma-chan had thought she had liked food before, but it all paled in comparison to what dick was like. It was heaven in her mouth, nirvana in physical form.  
  
Ranma-chan didn’t know yet how cum would taste, but she was looking forward to finding out. And in the meantime, there was absolutely no reason not to stuff her mouth with the cock of a stranger. Opening wide, Ranma-chan slid her mouth down Sailor Chibi-Moon’s dick. Luckily, her gag reflex had been trained out of her when she had been learning Martial Arts Fine Dining. So there was absolutely nothing stopping Ranma-chan from taking the entire length in her mouth and then down her throat.  
  
“Spread your legs, Half-high,” Sailor Moon said, as she dropped to the ground.  
  
Ranma-chan listened with half an ear as that started an argument between Sailor Chibi-Moon and Sailor Moon. Part of her wondered if Sailor Chibi-Moon had to pay royalties for the use of the name. The rest of her was mentally licking her lips as Sailor Moon inched her way closer and closer to her. More specifically, as that thick cock got closer and closer to her.  
  
Ranma-chan raised her hips well before Sailor Moon was in a position to get access to her pussy. She _ached_ with the thought of getting that thick rod inside her. Ranma-chan knew, even now, that the pleasure she was getting from giving handjobs and blowjobs would be nothing compared to what a hard shaft inside her pussy would feel like. A shiver went through her entire body at the thought, and she glanced down, silently urging Sailor Moon to go faster, to plug her up as soon as possible.  
  
It felt like an eternity until Ranma-chan felt a pair of strong, gloved hands on her waist. Looking down, she saw- well, not much. The combination of her own breasts and the closeness of Sailor Chibi-Moon’s body meant she couldn’t see much of Sailor Moon. But she could feel her there, the light brushes of the blonde girl’s cock against her inner thighs.  
  
Sighing with relief, Ranma-chan sand down, trusting Sailor Moon to guide her dick into Ranma-chan’s soaking wet hole. And the leader of the Sailor Senshi didn’t disappoint. Her thick cock smoothly slid into Ranma-chan’s pussy, the redhead’s walls being easily slid apart as Ranma-chan sank down.  
  
Ranma-chan’s eyes rolled up in the back of her head. Her thighs weren’t even touching Sailor Moon’s yet, but she felt- she felt- ! Ranma-chan came. Her whole body shook as she was driven into an orgasm. Her mouth popped off of Sailor Chibi-Moon’s cock, as she moaned. Her hands slid to a halt along Sailor Jupiter’s and Sailor Mercury’s shafts as her body trembled. Ranma-chan’s mind went blank as the pleasure coursed through her, scouring her clean.  
  
And when the orgasm was over? Ranma-chan was as horny as before. The artificial lust inside her hadn’t gone down an inch, and she still looked at the cocks surrounding her like they were the tastiest thing in existence.  
  
Ranma-chan put her mouth back over Sailor Chibi-Moon’s cock and started stroking the two Sailor Senshi in her hands. And she completed her downward motion, coming to rest on Sailor Moon’s lap. Ranma-chan shifted her hips from side to side, feeling the dick slide around inside her. It felt so good inside. Ranma-chan didn’t have the words to describe it, feeling the thick rod stretching her wet pussy.  
  
Ranma-chan felt good. She felt so very, very good. This had been just what she needed. Some big, stiff cocks plundering her holes, making her melt around them as they fucked and fucked and fucked her. Ranma-chan wondered how it had taken her so long to see the truth of the matter. She _needed_ to get fucked. And her body was built for it. Her tits, her hips, her ass, even the way she wore her hair in a ponytail. It was all so that people would enjoy fucking her.  
  
Ranma-chan smiled, realizing she had found her purpose in life. She wasn’t supposed to be a martial artist, but a marital artist. Admittedly, the pun only worked if you assumed Ranma-chan was going to get married to everybody she fucked, and Ranma-chan knew there was no way she would have the kind of time. She thought it was fairly likely she wouldn’t even have time to get the names of everybody who had sex with her.  
  
“Hold her still, would you?” The question came from behind Ranma-chan. She still hadn’t really gotten good with matching voices to faces yet, but it had to be either Sailor Mars or Sailor Venus. Of far more importance than which person was talking, however, was what happened next. Sailor Moon stopped thrusting into Ranma-chan and grabbed her hips, stopping Ranma-chan from bouncing up and down on Sailor Moon.  
  
Ranma-chan whined around Sailor Chibi-Moon’s cock. Then she felt another pair of hands grab her hips, overlapping Sailor Moon’s. Oh. _Oh_. There could be only one explanation for that. Ranma-chan was going to ass-fucked. She was going to get plugged up in all three holes by thick, meaty cocks, pumping in and out of her and driving her to pleasures she had never dreamed of. She wanted it. She wanted it now.  
  
Ranma-chan turned her head as much as she could and tried to look imploringly back at whatever Sailor Senshi was there. She found she didn’t care about who it was. So long as they had a nice, thick dick, which she knew they did, all that mattered was that they put it inside her.  
  
And they obligingly did. Ranma-chan cried out in happiness as a cock slid into her rear. She felt full, so very full, with all three holes stuffed with thick dicks. And then they started thrusting again. Ranma-chan was barely able to keep her thoughts together, feeling the huge rods moving around inside her. She whimpered in happiness around Sailor Chibi-Moon’s cock, feeling the shafts in her two lower holes stirring her up.  
  
“Sailor Venus, aren’t you going to join in?” Somehow, Sailor Moon had enough willpower left to talk about something. Ranma-chan knew she couldn’t have said anything beyond begging for more if her mouth had been free.  
  
“Nah, no room for me,” said a cherry voice. “I’ll just watch a bit and take over once someone cums.” There was a short pause. “Go on, have some fun,” Sailor Venus said with a laughing voice.  
  
So it was Sailor Mars in her ass. Ranma-chan supposed she should be glad that question was taken care of. But honestly? She didn’t care who was fucking her, so long as they kept on doing so. And at the end? Oh, at the end. Ranma-chan had never gotten creampied, but the mere thought of it sent a shiver through her. To be filled up with hot, sticky cum sounded good. She wondered how it tasted and felt. Divine, she would bet.  
  
“Stop, please.” Sailor Mercury’s voice was soft but firm.  
  
Ranma-chan looked up in a silent question. She couldn’t say anything with the cock down her throat, but the rest of her face was still expressive enough to communicate her confusion. She also stopped stroking the blue girl’s cock.  
  
“I’m about to cum. And rather than waste an orgasm with a handjob, I’d prefer to have, at the very least, a blowjob.”  
  
Ranma-chan nodded. She could see the sense in that. Even if there was something nice and soothing about running her hands up and down a firm, hard shaft. In fact, it felt so nice Ranma-chan didn’t let go. She just kept a firm grip halfway down Sailor Mercury’s rod, letting her fingers wrap around the cock like they were made to do so.  
  
Sailor Jupiter wasn’t interested in waiting. Or in providing Ranma-chan with any kind of warning. One moment she was softly whispering underneath her breath, so quietly that Ranma-chan couldn’t make out what she was saying. The next, she was cumming, long lines of white erupting from her dick and landing on Ranma-chan’s cheek.  
  
Ranma-chan’s eyes shot open wide around Sailor Chibi-Moon’s dick, feeling the sticky seed landing on her. She had been wondering about this; when it would happen and what it would feel like. And even just getting cum on her _cheek_ felt good. What about her mouth? Oh, or her tits? Or her pussy or ass or anywhere else that could feel good?  
  
Ranma-chan’s efforts redoubled as she luxuriated in the feeling of Sailor Jupiter’s heavy load. It was slowly dripping down her cheek, to land on her shoulder. But it would take a while. Sailor Jupiter had cum a _lot_ , and a solid half of Ranma-chan’s face was covered.  
  
Ranma-chan was wondering if she should use her free hand to smear it around her face. That would probably look really hot for the girls fucking her, and it should feel good. But her plans were preempted.  
  
“If Sailor Jugs is done, ow, hey!” Sailor Venus squawked. “If the lovely Sailor Jupiter is finished, I’ll take the cutie’s hand.” The way she wrapped Ranma-chan’s hand around her erect cock didn’t leave much room for debate.  
  
Ranma-chan, through her haze of lust, couldn’t see anything wrong with someone deciding to use her body without asking permission. In fact, it sounded kind of hot. Of course, Ranma-chan was turned on enough right now that reciting the dictionary sounded hot. But having an endless stream of strangers use her body to get themselves off sounded even hotter than that.  
  
Ranma-chan gave Sailor Venus a very enthusiastic handjob, her fingers almost blurring as she went up and down the Sailor Senshi’s meaty cock. And she didn’t neglect the other dicks she had been blessed with. Sailor Chibi-Moon in her mouth, Sailor Moon in her pussy (Oh God, Sailor Moon in her pussy) and Sailor Mars in her ass; any single one could have been enough for Ranma-chan in her current state. Combined? It was like they were killing her, and Ranma-chan couldn’t imagine a sweeter death than this.  
  
Ranma-chan came for the- second? Third? Tenth? She couldn’t remember. She could barely remember the names of the people fucking her. The pleasure inside her was just too much. It was supposed to go _down_ after orgasms, but it just kept on building and building, every orgasm stronger than the last, and with no dips or valleys in the steady climb of her lust.  
  
Ranma-chan’s pupils were shrinking, or maybe her eyes were getting wider. Either way, she was relying less and less on sight and more and more on taste and touch. The taste of Sailor Chibi-Moon’s cock dribbling precum into her mouth, for instance, was divine. Ranma-chan couldn’t wait for her full load, to get as much seed as she could handle.  
  
And what the rest of her body was feeling was just as good. Sailor Mars had reached around to grab her breasts. When gloved fingers ran over Ranma-chan’s stiff nipples, the redhead had shook so much she had almost fallen off of Sailor Moon. When a threadbare semblance of reason had returned to her, Ranma-chan tried to push her chest forward, to press more of her soft, silken globes against Sailor Mars’s hands. Then she had tried to push backwards, to give the dark-haired beauty more room to work in.  
  
And as good as Ranma-chan’s tits felt, it was nothing to what Sailor Moon’s and Sailor Mars’s dicks were doing in her lower two holes. Ranma-chan barely had time to breath in between the orgasms those two pushed upon her, their cocks stirring her up and making her melt around them.  
  
“I’m almost there,” Sailor Chibi-Moon squeaked. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her small, pink gloved hands were clutching the side of Ranma-chan’s head.  
  
“Really?” Sailor Mercury asked. “Okay,” she turned to Ranma-chan. “Give it everything you’ve got please. Try to make all three of us,” she nodded at Sailor Venus, who eagerly nodded her agreement, “cum at once.”  
  
Right now, a bukkake sounded really nice to Ranma-chan. She nodded in agreement, and picked up the pace. Her hands rocketed up and down Sailor Mercury’s and Sailor Venus’s shafts, squeezing them and stroking them. It still felt nice to give out handjobs, even if Ranma-chan had discovered _true_ pleasure in getting her ass and pussy filled.  
  
And Ranma-chan got a nice reward for her service. Within ten seconds, Sailor Chibi-Moon, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury all groaned. Their cocks twitched in Ranma-chan’s hands and mouth, before erupting in cum.  
  
Ranma-chan was covered in an instant. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus plastered her face with their hot, sticky seed, painting her from chin to forehead. And Sailor Chibi-Moon came just as much in her mouth.  
  
Ranma-chan had been right. Cum did taste good. She desperately tried to swallow all of it, her throat bulging as load after load of creamy semen was pumped into her. But she couldn’t go fast enough. Cum spilled out from between her lips. It ran down her chin and landed on her swaying breasts.  
  
Even as Sailor Mercury’s and Sailor Venus’s cocks went limp in her hands, Ranma-chan kept on pumping them. The sooner they were hard again and ready to fuck her, the better. Ranma-chan _needed_ to be fucked more. The dicks she had already taken barely helped soothe the ache that lust beam had put inside her. She needed more cocks, to be taken to ever higher and higher heights of orgasmic pleasure.  
  
Ranma-chan looked around the room, through the strands of cum that had almost glued her eyes shut. A horrible thought entered her unraveling brain. What if all the Sailor Senshi came before she was satisfied? There was no way she could just ignore the need throbbing inside her.  
  
Wanting to prevent that horrible disaster from occurring, Ranma-chan kept on sucking on Sailor Chibi-Moon’s cock and stroking the other two as well. It was hard to concentrate, with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars constantly fucking her, but an ounce of prevention and all that. Not that Ranma-chan was operating on such a level. Mostly, it was her body moving on its own. There were cocks in front of her, and they could bring her pleasure. Therefore, she had to make them hard again. It was almost all on instinct, nothing like thought entering into it.s  
  
Ranma-chan lost her mind when Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars came inside her. Her thoughts fragmented into a thousand tiny pieces, all revolving around how good she felt. Her body trembled, hands falling away from the rods they were wrapped around. She would have fallen forward if Sailor Mars hadn’t caught her.  
  
Ranma-chan’s jaw hung slackly open as the two Sailor Senshi pumped shot after shot of cum inside her. It felt like her entire body was getting replaced with semen, the hot, thick seed going deeper and deeper inside her. Ranma-chan came multiple times in the time it took for the two girls to finish cumming in her.  
  
Once Sailor Mars was done, her load pushed as deep into Ranma-chan as it could go, she lowered the catatonic redhead down. Sailor Moon caught her, finishing the descent and letting Ranma-chan rest her head in between Sailor Moon’s soft breasts. Ranma-chan was so out of it she didn’t even realize what a lucky gift she had gotten, let alone gave Sailor Moon’s chest the attention it deserved. She just drooled on it, a mixture of spit and seed running down Sailor’s Moon’s mounds.  
  
Sailor Mars back up, pulling her cock out of Ranma-chan’s ass. Everyone except Sailor Moon (and she still tried) craned their heads to watch what would happen next. There were five matching smiles as cum started to slowly flow out of Ranma-chan’s stretched ass.  
  
Then it was Sailor Moon’s turn. On her back, with Ranma-chan on top of her, it was a bit more difficult for her. But she managed to snake an arm down Ranma-chan’s body and grab her (barely) softening dick.  
  
Even more cum came out of Ranma-chan’s pussy. The other Sailor Senshi loved the sight of the sticky white cum flowing out of Ranma-chan’s stretched pussy. It was enough to give them a kickstart, getting their dicks semi-hard again.  
  
Ranma-chan wasn’t really aware of what was happening any more. The pounding cocks, and the endless cum and, above all, the constant orgasms had done their work on her. She couldn’t think of- well, anything really. Her scrambled mind was lazily floating on a sea of pleasure as aftershocks ran through her body.  
  
Eventually, something like reason resurfaced. She had felt really, really good. She wasn’t feeling as good as that right now. She wanted to feel that good again. The change between then and now was that she wasn’t getting fucked. Therefore, she needed more cocks inside her.  
  
“More,” Ranma-chan muttered. She pushed her hips back and forth, grinding against Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled and looked up at her friends. She ran a hand down Ranma-chan’s back, feeling the hard muscle underneath the soft skin.  
  
“She says she wants more, guys. Who want to go first?”  
  
Sailor Jupiter advanced with a smile. She picked Ranma-chan up and turned her around so her front was facing the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Everyone in the room would get to enjoy the sight of the brunette giantess fucking Ranma-chan while standing upright.  
  
And after Sailor Jupiter was done with her, they could move on to the _kinky_ stuff. And Ranma-chan would love every minute of it. After all, every other girl they had rescued had.  
  
*******  
  
Ranma-chan didn’t want to get dressed. She wanted to stay here, feeling the cum on her body. Or on her mouth as she licked her fingers clean of the load she had just scooped up. But it was getting late. She should probably head back home soon.  
  
Ranma-chan sighed reluctantly, and looked for her clothes. She hadn’t even thought about them for a while, not noticing when she went from fully dressed (and wet) to naked (and _soaked_ ). But someone had thoughtfully gathered them together and folded them up. Well, her outer clothes, at least. She couldn’t see her underwear anywhere.  
  
Well, Ranma-chan wasn’t going to let that stop her. She quickly shrugged into her pants and shirt, appreciating how the silk moved against her body in an all new light. That was decided then. Unless Ranma-chan could find some _very_ sexy underwear, she was never wearing it again. Should she masturbate to celebrate her decision? Nah, her hands were about to cramp up. And, surprisingly, she wasn’t feeling _as_ horny as she had been. At least she could feel the cum she hadn’t eaten making her clothes stick to her body. It made her feel so deliciously depraved. Had she gotten all the cum off of her face? She’d find out, Ranma-chan thought with a grin, as soon as she started walking down the street.  
  
Ranma-chan was satisfied, for now. The lust had slowly been fucked out of her, but it hadn’t all gone away. Even now, when she was too sore and tired to want anymore, she could still feel the muted embers sizzling inside her. And just glancing at the long, bare legs of Sailor Jupiter was enough to make them flare up.  
  
Slowly standing up, Ranma-chan thought things over. She was going to have to find people to help her once her lust started growing again. People closer to home. A smile tugged at her lips. Well, a girl like her shouldn’t have any trouble at all finding someone to have fun with. Someone’s, rather. Ranma-chan didn’t see how just one person could satisfy her.  
  
But she was willing to be proven wrong! Ranma-chan was generous like that. She almost skipped down the steps at the front of the shrine as she looked for someone to be ‘generous’ to.  
  
Ranma-chan had a whole new outlook on life.

* * *


End file.
